Pierre de sang
by Mikipeach
Summary: La réaction de Dis quand elle revit le talisman qu'elle avait donné à Kili lui revenir sans son propriétaire… SPOILERS /!\


_**Disclaimers :**_ Tout appartient au vénérable** Master**, la pierre est tirée **des films de ce bon vieux PJ**. Cette idée m'est venue en découvrant le fanart de** Ianimalu**.

_**Genre :**_ Tragedy (pour changer de mes fics humoristiques dans ce fandom tiens !)

_**Résumé :**_ _La réaction de Dis quand elle revit le talisman qu'elle avait donné à Kili lui revenir sans son propriétaire… SPOILERS /!\_

Et voilà un OS sur la lignée de Durin ou plus précisément cette brave Dis, seule naine connue et pourtant si méconnue par les lecteurs que nous sommes. Et sa mention dans le dernier film ainsi que la découverte d'un fanart déchirant (lien sur ma page facebook : MIKIPEACH) m'ont convaincu de lui rendre un petit hommage dans un OS.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture dans la découverte de ce petit ovni d'écriture.

.

* * *

_**Pierre de sang**_

* * *

.

Tu hurles. Dans un cri de douleur déchirant l'air, semblable à la plainte d'un animal blessé. Les larmes roulent sur tes joues, noyant ton visage mais ne t'ôtant pas la vie pour autant. Tu pleures et sanglotes dans des cris sous les yeux de Balïn.

Tant pis si ce n'est pas digne de ton rang, de ce statut de princesse et de membre de la Lignée de Durin que tu as toujours porté avec une élégante fierté. Tu es fatiguée et lasse de cette dignité et ces attitudes protocolaires. Elles n'ont plus de sens. Plus rien n'a de sens. Plus rien ne compte.

Tes fils et ton frère sont morts.

Le monde peut bien de te juger cela t'es bien égal désormais. Tu es seule. Sans parents, sans frères, sans époux, sans enfants. Tes ongles s'enfoncent dans le bois, griffant la table sombre, aux motifs runiques incrustés. A travers tes larmes tu vois la pierre poser sur le bois lisse comme un pied de nez ironique à ton chagrin.

Ton menton tremble, tes lèvres se crispent et tes mains se plaquent contre tes yeux humides. Un gémissement s'échappant d'entre tes lèvres tandis que ton corps est secoué d'imperceptibles spasmes, qu'un sursaut de conscience royale tente de réfréner.

—Non…Non…Kili…, gémis-tu en regardant entre tes doigts et le voile de larmes le talisman.

Un hoquet étouffé tandis que les pleurs redoublent et que la souffrance du deuil brûle impunément tes entrailles, lacérant ton cœur, brisant toute force et tout espoir en toi.

Ils sont morts.

Tu ignores la main compatissante posé sur ton épaule, le chagrin dansant dans les prunelles du vieil ami de ton frère et du précepteur de tes enfants, la barbe blanche humide des larmes de Balïn.

Ils sont morts.

Et rien ne pourra changer cette cruelle vérité qui laboure impunément ta chair et ton cœur.

Alors tu te souviens. De cette journée où le soleil brillait dans un ciel voilé par des nuages fugaces. De cette matinée où tes fils vérifiaient leurs paquets et se préparaient à partir vers la Comté pour trouver ce cambrioleur qui n'était qu'objet de suspicion et de moqueries de la part de la Compagnie.

Tu te rappelles des recommandations que ta voix avait lâché alors que tes mains s'attardaient sur les visages de tes enfants et leurs vêtements. Dernières attentions maternelles avant le départ fatidique.

Tu te souviens des joues gonflées d'ennui de Kili qui ne se considérait plus comme un enfant depuis bien longtemps, alors qu'il ne cessait d'accumuler les bêtises avec son éternelle insouciance. Après tout ce n'est parce qu'on fume dans la pipe de son père et qu'on part reconquérir son royaume perdu que cela veut forcément dire que l'on possède toute la maturité et la sagesse nécessaire.

Tu ne doutais pas que Fili saurait le protéger et veiller sur lui. Ton orgueil de mère n'avait jamais douté de la force et de la loyauté du fils qui était prédestiné à reprendre le trône après son oncle. Mais pourtant tu ne cessais d'être rongée par une sourde inquiétude. Impalpable et indéfinissable mais bien présente.

Ce fut sans doute pourquoi tu interpellas ton jeune fils pour lui remettre un dernier cadeau.

_« Tu seras bien prudent et tu n'oublieras pas de revenir pour moi. Tu m'as bien compris ? »_

_« Oui maman j'ai compris…pour la centième fois. »_

Il grommelait et rouspétait alors que toi tu glissais dans sa main le vieux talisman que tu gardais toujours dans une petite bourse, posée sur le vieux buffet. Petite pierre ronde et lisse. Tu la touchais parfois, dans une manie superstitieuse en te souvenant du temps où ta grand-mère, ton père et même tes frères l'avaient tenue entre leur poing. Des décennies passées à être polie par la pulpe des doigts de la lignée de Durin.

Il avait écarquillé les yeux sous la surprise avant de soupirer d'ennui devant une énième attention de ta part alors qu'il se considérait comme un adulte. Cela n'avait même pas encore de barbe et ça se jugeait comme un nain vétéran juste parce qu'on partait à l'aventure loin d'Ered Luin. Loin de la maison.

_« C'est une pierre ? Mais qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire avec ? »_

_« Kili ce n'est pas n'importe quelle pierre. Mais un vieux talisman que nous possédons depuis des générations et qui te protégeras. »_

Il avait regardé la pierre d'un air dubitatif, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts, observant les runes gravées dessus, visibles que lorsque la lumière se réverbérait à travers, et la myriade de reflets bleus que les jeux de lumière lui révélaient.

_« Mais je n'en ai pas besoin maman. »_

_« Ne discute pas ! Contente-toi de toujours le garder sur toi. Allez, file sinon vous ne serez jamais à l'heure. »_

Sur le talisman, tu peux voir le sang de ton fils piqueter de tâches vermeilles la pierre. Et tu as l'impression que ce liquide grenat et le tien. Tu as la sensation de mourir tout en étant plus que jamais cruellement consciente de la douleur et de la souffrance de ton chagrin. Tu pleures de plus belle. Avec plus de désespoir et d'amertume.

Tu te moques bien que la porte grince et laisse pénétrer sur son pas un Dwalin ravagé par la perte et le deuil ou que Balïn soit incapable de trouver les mots qui sauront t'offrir un réconfort chimérique.

Tout t'est égal.

Parce que rien ne pourra ramener ton fils.

Parce que même Aüle, la destinée, Eru n'ont voulu que les derniers survivants de ta famille vivent pour admirer Erebor renaître de ses cendres.

Tu ne t'es jamais sentie aussi seule qu'à cet instant.

Dans la cheminée le bois craque et le feu ronronne, laissant les flammes dessiner des ombres évanescentes sur la pierre tâchée du sang de la lignée de Durin.

* * *

.

.

Oui, j'ai eu envie d'écrire à la deuxième personne. La faute à _Lambeaux_ de Charles Juliet et de ce fichu pronom personnel qui a toujours le don de me perturber et me fasciner quand on l'utilise dans des passages forts. J'ai eu envie d'en faire l'expérience.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et n'ayez pas peur de laisser une trace de votre passage par une review.

A bientôt mes hérissons.


End file.
